This disclosure is directed to an electrodeless lamp envelope although it could be applied to other lamp and ampule configurations. In an electrodeless lamp system, the power required to generate the light from the electrodeless lamp envelope is transferred from outside the lamp envelope to the gas inside the lamp envelope via an electric or magnetic field. An interior of the envelope may be filled with a gas capable of producing a desired emission of light energy, such as neon, xenon, or argon. There may also be trace materials added to the interior of the envelope such as mercury or metal halides to help ignite the gas of the lamp and create a desired emission of light energy. In particular, the disclosure is related to methods of hermetically sealing the envelope. In one aspect, the disclosure is related to methods of hermetically sealing an envelope formed from sapphire. This disclosure is also related to deposition of dielectric coatings on surfaces of the envelope and forming desired geometric surfaces on portions of the exterior of the envelope for focusing the light energy emitted from the lamp and/or to generate other desired optics.